In a manner which is clean and provides a clear overview, the above-mentioned current supply arrangement distributes all electric supply lines such as supply leads and diverse ground leads from a central distributing location to the individual components in the apparatus so that the safety requirements for the user of such apparatus are maintained.
Accordingly, current supplies are known which are configured as a large-volume, flat-plug distributor plate with all individual components having a separate takeoff via so-called flat-insert sleeves. So-called crimp-cut contacts for contacting special insulated wires such as varnished wires are also known.
A disadvantage here is that all electrical leads terminate in a corresponding contact and therefore a plurality of contacts are necessary in order to electrically supply all components. This likewise results in a substantial space requirement for such a distributor. This applies also to the above-mentioned crimp-cut contacts.